familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
November 7
Events *1492 - The Ensisheim Meteorite, the oldest meteorite with a known date of impact, strikes the earth around noon in a wheat field outside the village of Ensisheim, Alsace, France. *1665 - The London Gazette, the oldest surviving journal, is first published. *1786 - The oldest musical organization in the United States is founded as the Stoughton Musical Society. *1811 - Tecumseh's War: The Battle of Tippecanoe is fought near present-day Battle Ground, United States. *1837 - In Alton, abolitionist printer Elijah P. Lovejoy is shot dead by a mob while attempting to protect his printing shop from being destroyed a third time. *1861 - American Civil War: Battle of Belmont: In Belmont, Union forces led by General Ulysses S. Grant overrun a Confederate camp but are forced to retreat when Confederate reinforcements arrive. *1874 - A cartoon by Thomas Nast in Harper's Weekly, is considered the first important use of an elephant as a symbol for the United States Republican Party. *1885 - In Craigellachie, construction ends on the Canadian Pacific Railway railway extending across Canada. *1893 - Women in the U.S. state of Colorado are granted the right to vote. *1900 - Battle of Leliefontein, a battle during which the Royal Canadian Dragoons win three Victoria Crosses. *1907 - Delta Sigma Pi was founded at New York University. *1910 - The first air freight shipment (from Dayton, to Columbus) is undertaken by the Wright Brothers and department store owner Max Moorehouse. *1912 - The Deutsche Opernhaus (now Deutsche Oper Berlin) opens in the Berlin neighborhood of Charlottenburg, with a production of Beethoven's Fidelio. *1914 - The first issue of The New Republic magazine is published. * 1914 - The German colony of Kiaochow Bay and its centre at Tsingtao are captured by Japanese forces. *1916 - Jeannette Rankin is the first women elected to the United States Congress. *1917 - Russian Revolution: In Petrograd, Russia, Bolshevik leaders Vladimir Lenin and Leon Trotsky lead revolutionaries in overthrowing the Provisional Government (As Russia was still using the Julian Calendar, subsequent period references show the date as October 25). * 1917 - World War I: Third Battle of Gaza ends: British forces capture Gaza from the Ottoman Empire. *1918 - The 1918 influenza epidemic spreads to Western Samoa, killing 7,542 (about 20% of the population) by the end of the year. *1921 - The Partito Nazionale Fascista (PNF), National Fascist Party, comes into existence. *1929 - In New York City, the Museum of Modern Art opens to the public. *1931 - The Chinese Soviet Republic is proclaimed on the anniversary of the Bolshevik Revolution. *1932 - Buck Rogers in the 25th Century airs on radio for the first time. *1933 - Fiorello H. LaGuardia is elected the 99th mayor of New York City. *1934 - Premiere of Rachmaninoff's Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini at the Lyric Opera House in Baltimore, United States. *1940 - In Tacoma, the middle section of the Tacoma Narrows Bridge ("Galloping Gertie") collapses in a windstorm, a mere four months after the bridge's completion. *1941 - World War II: Soviet hospital ship Armenia was sunk by German planes while evacuating refugees and wounded military and staff of several Crimea’s hospitals. It is estimated that over 5,000 people died in the sinking. * 1941 - Holocaust: In Nemyriv, Ukraine, German fascists murder 2580 Jews. *1944 - A passenger train derails in Aguadilla, Puerto Rico from excessive speed when descending a hill. 16 people killed and 50 were injured. *1956 - Suez Crisis: The United Nations General Assembly adopts a resolution calling for the United Kingdom, France and Israel to immediately withdraw their troops from Egypt. *1957 - Cold War: The Gaither Report calls for more American missiles and fallout shelters. *1963 - Wunder von Lengede: In Germany, eleven miners are rescued from a collapsed mine after 14 days. *1967 - Carl B. Stokes is elected as Mayor of Cleveland, becoming the first African American mayor of a major American city. * 1967 - US President Lyndon B. Johnson signs the Public Broadcasting Act of 1967, establishing the Corporation for Public Broadcasting. *1973 - The U.S. Congress overrides President Richard M. Nixon's veto of the War Powers Resolution, which limits presidential power to wage war without congressional approval. *1983 - 1983 United States Senate bombing: a bomb explodes inside the U.S. Capitol Building. *1987 - In Tunisia, president Habib Bourguiba is overthrown and replaced by Prime Minister Zine El Abidine Ben Ali. *1989 - Douglas Wilder wins the governor's seat in Virginia, becoming the first elected African American governor in the United States. * 1989 - David Dinkins becomes the first African American mayor of New York City. * 1989 - East German Prime Minister Willi Stoph, along with his entire cabinet, is forced to resign after huge anti-government protests. *1990 - Mary Robinson becomes the first woman to be elected President of the Republic of Ireland. *1991 - Magic Johnson announces that he is infected with HIV and retires from the NBA. *1996 - NASA launches the Mars Global Surveyor. * 1996 - A Nigerian Boeing 727 crashes into a lagoon 40 miles southeast of Lagos, killing 143. *2000 - Hillary Rodham Clinton is elected to the United States Senate, becoming the first former First Lady to win public office in the United States. * 2000 - The U.S. Drug Enforcement Administration discovers one of the country's largest LSD labs inside a converted military missile silo in Wamego. *2001 - The supersonic commercial aircraft Concorde resumes flying after a 15-month hiatus. *2002 - Iran bans advertising of United States products. *2004 - War in Iraq: The interim government of Iraq calls for a 60-day "state of emergency" as U.S. forces storm the insurgent stronghold of Fallujah. *2007 - Jokela school shooting in Tuusula, Finland, resulting in the death of nine people. Births * 630 - Constans II, Byzantine emperor (d. 668) * 994 - Ibn Hazm, Arab philosopher (d. 1069) *1598 - Francisco Zurbarán, Spanish painter (d. 1664) *1619 - Gédéon Tallemant des Réaux, French writer (d. 1692) *1650 - John Robinson, English diplomat (d. 1723) *1687 - William Stukeley, English archaeologist (d. 1765) *1750 - Friedrich Leopold Graf zu Stolberg, German poet (d. 1819) *1805 - Thomas Brassey, English civil engineering contractor (d. 1870) *1818 - Emil du Bois-Reymond, German physician (d. 1896) *1832 - Andrew Dickson White, American co-founder and first president of Cornell University (d. 1918) *1838 - Auguste Villiers de l'Isle-Adam, French writer (d. 1889) *1846 - Ignaz Brüll, Austrian pianist (d. 1907) *1851 - Chris von der Ahe, German born entrepreneur (d. 1913) *1858 - Bipin Chandra Pal, Indian freedom fighter, (d. 1932) *1860 - Jean-Baptiste Eugène Estienne, French general (d. 1936) *1861 - Jeff Milton, American lawman (d. 1947) *1867 - Maria Sklodowska-Curie, Polish-born chemist and physicist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in physics and in chemistry (d. 1934) *1875 - Mikhail Kalinin, Soviet politician (d. 1946) *1876 - Charlie Townsend, English cricketer (d. 1958) *1879 - King Baggot, American actor (d. 1948) * 1879 - Leon Trotsky, Russian revolutionary (d. 1940) *1886 - Aron Nimzowitsch, Latvian-born chess player (d. 1935) *1888 - Sir C. V. Raman, Indian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1970) *1893 - Leatrice Joy, American actress (d. 1985) *1896 - Esdras Minville, Quebec writer, economist and sociologist (d. 1975) *1897 - Herman J. Mankiewicz, American writer, director, and producer (d. 1953) *1898 - Raphaël Salem, Greek mathematician (d. 1963) *1901 - Norah McGuinness, Northern Irish painter and illustrator (d. 1980) *1903 - Dean Jagger, American actor (d. 1991) * 1903 - Konrad Lorenz, Austrian zoologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1989) * 1903 - Grace Stafford, American actress (d. 1992) *1905 - William Alwyn, English composer (d. 1985) *1913 - Albert Camus, French writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1960) *1914 - Archie Campbell, American comedian, writer (d. 1987) *1915 - Philip Morrison, American scientist (d. 2005) *1918 - Billy Graham, American evangelist *1918 - Maria Teresa de Noronha, Portuguese Fado singer * 1918 - Paul Aussaresses, French general *1922 - Al Hirt, American trumpeter (d. 1999) *1926 - Dame Joan Sutherland, Australian operatic soprano *1927 - Hiroshi Yamauchi, Japanese computer game executive *1927 - Ivor Emmanuel, Welsh singer and actor (d. 2007) *1929 - Eric R. Kandel, Austrian-born neuroscientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *1929 - Jesús de Polanco, Spanish businessman and media tycoon (d. 2007) *1936 - Dame Gwyneth Jones, Welsh soprano *1937 - Mary Travers, American folk singer (Peter) *1938 - Jim Kaat, American baseball player * 1938 - Dee Clark, American singer (d. 1990) *1942 - Johnny Rivers, American singer and composer * 1942 - Jean Shrimpton, British supermodel and actress *1943 - Michael Byrne, English actor * 1943 - Stephen Greenblatt, American literary critic * 1943 - Boris Gromov, Russian general * 1943 - Joni Mitchell, Canadian musician * 1943 - Michael Spence, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate *1944 - Joe Niekro, American baseball player (d. 2006) * 1944 - Luigi Riva, Italian footballer * 1944 - Ken Patera, American professional wrestler *1947 - Bob Anderson, English darts player *1948 - Alex Ribeiro, Brazilian racing driver *1949 - Steven Stucky, American composer * 1949 - Judy Tenuta, American comedian *1952 - David Petraeus, American general *1954 - Kamal Haasan, Indian actor *1955 - Detlef Ultsch, German judoka *1957 - Christopher Knight, American actor *1958 - Lori Saldaña, American politician *1959 - Billy Gillispie, American basketball coach * 1959 - Alexandre Guimarães, Costa Rican football manager *1960 - Tommy Thayer, American guitarist (Kiss) *1962 - Tracie Savage, American actress and journalist *1963 - John Barnes, English footballer *1964 - Dana Plato, American actress (d. 1999) * 1964 - Gill Holland, American producer *1965 - Sigrun Wodars, German athlete *1967 - Sharleen Spiteri Scottish singer and songwriter (Texas) * 1967 - Steve Digiorgio, American musician. Bass from Sadus, Testament and Death *1968 - Greg Tribbett, American musician (Mudvayne) * 1968 - Mark Preston, Australian engineer *1969 - Hélène Grimaud, French pianist * 1969 - Michelle Clunie, American actress *1970 - Neil Hannon, Northern Irish musician (The Divine Comedy) * 1970 - Andy Houston, American NASCAR driver * 1970 - Marc Rosset, Swiss tennis player * 1970 - Morgan Spurlock, American director and producer *1971 - Jamie Drummond, Scottish/Canadian Sommelier *1971 - Robin Finck, American musician *1972 - Jason London & Jeremy London, American actors * 1972 - Danny Grewcock, English rugby union player * 1972 - Christopher Daniel Barnes, American actor * 1972 - Mike Goldman, Australian media personality *1973 - Yunjin Kim, South Korean actress * 1973 - Martín Palermo, Argentine footballer *1974 - Kris Benson, American baseball player *1974 - Chris Summers, Norwegian drummer (Turbonegro) *1975 - Stephen Alexander, American football tight end *1976 - Mark Philippoussis, Australian tennis player * 1976 - Melyssa Ford, Canadian model and actress * 1976 - One Be Lo, hip-hop artist *1978 - Rio Ferdinand, English footballer * 1978 - Jan Vennegoor of Hesselink, Dutch footballer *1979 - Will Demps, American football player * 1979 - Joey Ryan, American professional wrestler * 1979 - Jon Peter Lewis, American singer * 1979 - Mike Commodore, American professional hockey player * 1979 - Danny Fonseca, Costa Rican footballer * 1979 - Barney Harwood, CBBC presenter *1980 - Gervasio Deferr, Spanish gymnast * 1980 - James Franklin, New Zealand Cricket player * 1980 - Luciana Salazar, Argentine model and actress *1981 - Lily Thai, Asian porn star * 1981 - Muhammad Hassan, professional wrestler * 1981 - Anthony Moffat, Scottish musician, writer and film-maker *1986 - Sol Aranza, Mexican voice actress Deaths *644 - Umar ibn al-Khattāb, Second caliph of Islam *1225 - Engelbert II of Berg, Archbishop of Cologne *1550 - Jon Arason, the last Roman Catholic bishop of Iceland prior to the reformation, beheaded in Skalholt with his two sons Are and Bjorn. (b. 1484) *1574 - Solomon Luria, Maharshal (b. 1510) *1581 - Richard Davies, Welsh bishop and scholar *1599 - Gasparo Tagliacozzi, Italian surgeon (b. 1546) *1620 - Hetman Stanisław Żólkiewski polish commander in the Battle of Ţuţora (b. 1547) *1633 - Cornelius Jacobszoon Drebbel, Dutch inventor (b. 1572) *1639 - Thomas Arundell, English politician *1642 - Henry Montagu, English politician *1713 - Elizabeth Barry, English actress (b. 1658) *1837 - Elijah P. Lovejoy, American abolitionist (b. 1809) *1872 - Alfred Clebsch, German mathematician (b. 1833) *1906 - Heinrich Seidel, German engineer, poet and writer (b. 1842) *1910 (O.S.) - Leo Tolstoy, Russian novelist (b. 1828) *1913 - Alfred Russel Wallace, British naturalist and biologist (b. 1823) *1919 - Hugo Haase, German politician and jurist (b. 1863) *1922 - Sam Thompson, baseball player (b. 1860) *1943 - Dwight Frye, American actor (b. 1899) *1944 - Richard Sorge, Soviet spy (b. 1895) * 1944 - Hannah Szenes, Jewish woman who parachuted into Yugoslavia during World War II to help save the Jews of Hungary (b. 1921) *1959 - Victor McLaglen, British-born actor (b. 1883 *1962 - Eleanor Roosevelt, First Lady of the United States (b. 1884) *1966 - Rube Bressler, Baseball player (b. 1894) *1967 - John Nance Garner, U.S. Congressman and Vice President (b. 1868) *1968 - Alexander Gelfond, Russian mathematician (b. 1906) *1974 - Eric Linklater, British author (b. 1899) *1978 - Gene Tunney, heavyweight boxing champion (b. 1897) *1980 - Steve McQueen, American actor (b. 1930) *1983 - Germaine Tailleferre, French composer (b. 1892) *1991 - Carter Cornelius, American R&B musician (Cornelius Brothers & Sister Rose) (b. 1948) * 1991 - Tom of Finland, Finnish fetish artist (b. 1920) *1992 - Alexander Dubček, Slovakian politician (b. 1921) * 1992 - Jack Kelly, American actor (b. 1927) *1994 - Shorty Rogers, American jazz musician (b. 1924) *1996 - Jaja Wachuku, Nigerian Lawyer and First Foreign Affairs Minister (b. 1918) *2000 - C Subramaniam, Indian politician (b. 1910) * 2000 - Queen Ingrid, Queen Dowager of Denmark (b. 1910) *2001 - Nida Blanca, Filipino actress (b. 1936) *2002 - Rudolf Augstein, German publisher (b. 1923) *2004 - Howard Keel, American actor (b. 1919) *2005 - Anthony Sawoniuk, Belarusian-born Nazi war criminal (b. 1921) * 2005 - Harry Thompson, English-born comedian and novelist (b. 1960) *2006 - Bryan Pata, American football defensive tackle (University of Miami) (murdered) (b. 1981) * 2006 - Johnny Sain, American baseball pitcher (b. 1917) * 2006 - Jean-Jacques Servan-Schreiber, French journalist (b. 1924) *2007 - Earl Dodge, American politician (Prohibition Party) (b. 1932) Holidays and observances * Christianity - Saint Willibrord, Prosdocimus, Herculanus of Perugia, Vicente Liem de la Paz * Also see November 7 * Northern Catalonia - National Day, after Treaty of Pyrenees. *Day of the October Revolution (1917) in the Gregorian Calendar, an official holiday in the Soviet Union; unofficially commemorated in modern Russia. *Australia - Free Slurpee at 7/11. (Being the alternative to July 11 in America) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:November